Beautiful Disaster
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: The world is coming to an end how do Helga and Rourke say goodbye to each other forever.


**This is my first song fiction based on the song Beautiful Disaster by Mika I don't own these lyrics or the song. All the rights will go to Mika. I also don't own Atlantis all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

 _ **My resolution I miss you**_  
 _ **Will you hear my confession as the truth?**_  
 _ **Tell me what my penance should be**_  
 _ **If you really love me punish me**_

I looked out of the window in the small house I was living in, lightning stroke as you could hear thunder roar. I watched the moon come closer and closer to earth, this was the end and everyone knew it. Who could have guessed that the end would be near so soon as it was now. They just told everything on the news as the lady who had to tell people started crying and left when the camera was still on her. Outside people are running, but there is no escape, the only thing you can do is find your loved ones and hold them tight. They just said we only have 30 minutes left to live, the sky looks as dark as it has never been this dark, our last 30 minutes to live.

 _ **It's a beautiful disaster**_  
 _ **It's a beautiful disaster**_  
 _ **I get this feeling I can't miss**_  
 _ **You're getting harder to resist**_  
 _ **And maybe by the time I know**_  
 _ **It'll be to late to let you go**_  
 _ **Who knew my heart could beat so quick?**_  
 _ **My life I'd give away for this**_  
 _ **Don't care what anybody sees**_  
 _ **I know I'm doing this for me**_

I feel tears starting to form in my eyes when suddenly a pair of strong arms holds me close. We both live together in his small house. When I turn around I see the man I love, my Lyle Rourke. He smiles at me, even tho he is as sad as I am, he dries my tears as his hands go under my robe, roaming my body for the last time as my hands are running over his muscular one.

 _ **All these people talking to themselves**_  
 _ **Think they're talking to someone, but they're talking to themselves**_  
 _ **Look at our love, you know that it's true**_  
 _ **It can build us up, tear us down, but I'll be next to you**_

When I look up into his brown eyes I say "I'm so scared Rourke I don't want to die, I don't want to" tears are starting to fall. He pulls off my robe and holds me close to his chest, his hands gliding over my body. He says "Don't be scared love, I'm with you, I will never let you go, we will always be together, you and me forever love". His sweet caring words.

 _ **It's a beautiful disaster**_  
 _ **It's a beautiful disaster**_  
 _ **I get this feeling I can't miss**_  
 _ **You're getting harder to resist**_  
 _ **And maybe by the time I know**_  
 _ **It'll be to late to let you go**_  
 _ **Who knew my heart could beat so quick?**_  
 _ **My life I'd give away for this**_  
 _ **Don't care what anybody sees**_  
 _ **I know I'm doing this for me**_

With those words we both broke.

 ** _I can be your butterfly_**  
 ** _Love you so hard that I could die_**  
 ** _One man could make it worth it all_**  
 ** _What a beautiful way to fall_**

It was our last time making sweet love together, feeling each other, enjoying each others bodies. Our perfumes dancing together as our bodies rock in union. The 30 minutes went by so fast but to Rourke and I, it seemed like it lasted an eternity.

 _ **It's a beautiful disaster**_  
 _ **Beautiful disaster**_

Now we are standing back in front of the window. Holding each other as close as we can, kissing so passionately as the moment of truth is there. It will only be a matter of seconds now until the moon crashes into earth and will destroy all live forces that live on this planet. I really don't want to die but I'm not so scared anymore cause at least I will die with the man I love.

 ** _I get this feeling I can't miss_**  
 ** _You're getting harder to resist_**  
 ** _And maybe by the time I know_**  
 ** _It'll be to late to let you go_**  
 ** _Who knew my heart could beat so quick?_**  
 ** _My life I'd give away for this_**  
 ** _Don't care what anybody sees_**  
 ** _I know I'm doing this for me_**

One last time we look into each others eyes, his brown ones look deep inside my blue ones, our eyes full of love. This is the last time I get to say "I love you so much Lyle Rourke, I will always love you, you are my everything" this is also the last time I hear him say " I love you too, with all my heart and soul, you are mine forever Helga Sinclair".

 ** _Beautiful disaster_**  
 ** _It's a beautiful disaster_**  
 ** _It's a beautiful disaster_**

We both close the space between our faces and in our last passionate kiss as we die together in each others arms, lip locked staying in our love forever as the moon hits the earth and everything goes bright and black.

You truly can say that:

 ** _We died in a Beautiful Disaster_**


End file.
